Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Skunkules/Trivia
Trivia *This is the forty ninth film spoof travel to continue. *This features the debut of Wubbzy and the gang, Trix the Fox, Mario's gang, Sonic and his friends, The Graffiction (band), Krypto and his gang, The Tiny Toon Characters, Rocko, and his friends. *It also features Dionna Blazzers, Cliff, Lube, and Shriek working for Shere Khan. *It even features Ian's stick, Einstein's toy pipe, Natane's fake cigar, Rocky's pipe, Pecky's music pipe, Vilburt's cigar, Charles' straw, and Anderson's toy stogie in their mouths and will always be seen in other spoof travels. *Stephen's light blue lightsaber will carry the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *When Stephen cuts Rudy apart, Rudy sprouts out more heads and more arms, and brings out four lightsabers. *Rudy's lightsabers (one dark blue, two light blue, one orange, two red, two purple, and one green) will carry the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Saberftn.wav, saberon.mp3, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *When Skunk sucks and throws a lightning bolt, Ed, Eddy, Anais, Darwin, and Gumball laugh. *It is revealed that Stephen and Sandy mention Bradley's future and present. *When the villains leave, Alvin, Ian, Ryan, Tyler, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Rocky, Andrina, Stephen, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Gir, Bradley, and the others laugh. *When Skunk beats up the Greasers, they fall out of sight with a Goofy Holler. *When Eeyore drops in Skunk's hands, Ed, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup laugh. *When Skunk panics and leaves, Ed, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Gumball, Anais, Darwin, Dexter, Courage, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, Rocky, Andrina, Larry, Otto, Bert, Ralph, Melissa, Bradley, Cuddles, Giggles, Lillian, Stephenie, Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi laugh. *When a pony smacks Tigger, Ed, Eddy, Toulouse, Berlioz, and Marie laugh. *Rocky and Andrina laugh when Flounder is used as a sword fish. *As a thread is cut, Rainbow Dash falls with a Goofy Holler. *When Skunk falls with a Goofy Holler, he crashes with a Wilhelm scream. *A Goofy yodel is heard as is a Wilhelm scream with a crash. *When Skunk punches Vincent into the air with a Goofy holler, Vincent falls with a Goofy Yodel and crashes with a Wilhelm scream. *When Buck flies past and spins Stephen around, Ed, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup laugh. *When Tigger beats up Manny, Ed, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Woody, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Courage, Jiminy, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Rocky, Andrina, Crash, Bert, Ralph, Melissa, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, Mushu, Tia, Hannah, and Kitty laugh. *During a scene, an extra Berlioz is seen. *When paint splatters on Stephen, Ed, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Woody, Courage, Cuddles, Giggles, Bert, Ralph, Melissa, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Gumball, Anais, Darwin, Rocky, Andrina, Charles, Mambo, Jiminy, Waldo, Charles, Julie, Shy, Kessie, Tia, Hannah, Kitty, Bradley, Otto, Larry, Duckman, and Ajax laugh. *Dionna turns Stephen into a baby. *When Skunk defeats Teetsie, who falls with a Goofy holler and lands with a Wilhelm scream, Stephen turns back to normal. *As Stephen, Andrew, and Bradley dive in with a Goofy yodel and a Wilhelm scream, they go to save Fox. *Cliff, Lube, and Shriek crash with a Wilhelm scream. *When some objects fall on Makunga, he lets out a Wilhelm scream. *Dexter and Fflewddur fall with a Wilhelm scream. *Rudy is crushed with a Wilhelm scream. *As Dionna escapes the souls, Shere Khan is sucked. *John Clancy's other spoofs, Dalmatian Tunes', J.B. Eagle's other spoofs, and others, that Stephen and his friends will travel on, are mentioned at the end of the film. *The Noah's Ark characters promise to join Stephen and his friends in other spoof travels. *Serena does a magic blizzard. Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Trivias